Old Lady Gibson
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived = |level =8 |actor =Marianne Muellerleile |dialogue =OldLadyGibson.txt |edid =OldLadyGibson |baseid = |refid = }} Old Lady Gibson runs Gibson scrap yard north of Novac, trading in junk and some more specific items the Courier might be searching for in the year 2281. Background A down to earth elderly woman, Gibson has made her life as a scavenger and repairwoman.Gibson: "Hi there. I'm Old Lady Gibson, or so they tell me. I've got odds and ends for sale, and I'm pretty good at fixing things, too. You might have noticed the very large building just north of here. That's HELIOS One. The NCR runs the place, so it's off-limits to prospectors." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) Gibson is unimaginatively called "Old Lady Gibson" by locals because of her age, but she doesn't mind as living long enough to be called "old" is an accomplishment in and of itself, though she's not holding her breath about going peacefully.The Courier: "Why do they call you Old Lady Gibson?" Gibson: "Well, I'll give you a hint - they used to just call me Gibson. I hope you can figure out the rest. I don't mind, to be honest. Living long is a real accomplishment these days. Remains to be seen if I end up dying peaceful in my bed." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) Being the pragmatic scavenger she's been for most of her life, she's selling anything: Scrap, radioactive material, even her dog's life,The Courier: "Doctor Henry sent me. I need a new brain for my cyber-dog." Gibson: "Doctor Henry? Now there's a name I haven't heard in years. Hard to believe he's still alive. As for your request, it's, uh, a bit ghoulish if you ask me, but Rey is pretty old and I'll probably have to put him down soon enough. As for the price for this favor, 700 caps sounds about right. Rey's like family, and I've got other dogs to take care of." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) if it can get her caps. Currently, she lives alone in her scrapyard, but for many years, she has enjoyed the company of her guard dogs,The Courier: "Something's wrong with my cyber-dog. I was told to come to you." Henry: "It's neural degradation. Bio med gel can only preserve a living brain for so long, so you'll need to find a replacement. I haven't left Jacobstown in years, but there was one woman in Novac... Gibson? I remember her living with a pack of hounds. Aside from her, I know that the Fiends and Caesar's Legion fight alongside dogs. There could be viable specimens among them, if you can get to them." (Henry's dialogue) Basura, Reina, Rey, Colmillo, Fiel, and Audaz, and will do anything to make them happy.The Courier: " " Gibson: "SUCCEEDED Fair enough. " (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) In her youth, she traveled to the Mojave Wasteland on a caravan with Doctor Henry where they got to know each other intimately.The Courier: "How did you meet Doctor Henry?" Gibson: "He and I had joined up with the same caravan. Add in a lot of whiskey, and, well, let's just say we got to know each other." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) But that was just a fling, and once they reached their destination, they parted ways. She eventually made her way to the Novac area and settled down with her late husband. Together, they would scavenge the REPCONN test site for the better part of their lives together scraping or selling practically everything that wasn't bolted down and wasn't radically radioactive.The Courier: "What can you tell me about REPCONN?" Gibson: "Sometimes it seems like I spent the better portion of my youth in that old wreck of a building. Me and my hubby, may the man rest in peace, used to scavenge there. If it weren't bolted down, you can bet we took it and sold it. A lot of the scrap you see around here is from REPCONN, even my favorite chair." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue)The Courier: "Did you ever salvage containers of radioactive material from REPCONN?" Gibson: "Certainly did. Hubby and me had an old rad meter to help us tell the difference between what you could salvage and what'd kill you. I kept a glowing container from REPCONN around here for years serving no better purpose than a nightlight. Damn thing wouldn't sell. Then along comes the most peculiar-looking fellow, all decked out in a yellow radiation suit, of which he was proud all out of proportion. The man outright asked if I had anything radioactive for sale - imagine that! But he paid handsome for that jar of goop. Only saw him that once. He said something about heading over to Clark Field to put his suit through its paces. A strange one, he was..." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) She eventually settled down at her scrap yard after her husband passed.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.406: "'5.14 Gibson Scrap Yard''' ''Old Lady Gibson has been running this modest scrapyard for the last few years since the passing of her husband. All she has now are memories, and a collection of hounds that she dotes on. Inside the garage is where Reina and Rey stay, and Old Lady Gibson rests. There's a metal box Average to open, either via Bobby Pins and talent, or by acquiring Gibson's through Pickpocketing or killing her. The box contains the Thrust Control Modules; vital for a Side Quest if its active. Unless you're heartless, there's no reason to get on the bad side of Gibson. Speak to her, and she can tell you about HELIOS One, as well as Repairing your items or Trading with you; she's one of the best in the Mojave! Finally, kill Gibson to take her Unique Sawed-Off Shotgun; Big Boomer." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: Old Lady Gibson will sell the Courier the thrust control modules. * Nothin' But a Hound Dog: Old Lady Gibson may be approached about using Rey's brain in Rex. She will ask for 700 caps for this "favor" as he's considered family. She says he's getting old and he would probably need to be put down soon anyway. It's free with a Barter check (70). After Rey has been killed, his brain can be used for Rex. Using Rey's brain on Rex will increase Rex's ferocity in battle. * ED-E My Love: Talking to Gibson will activate ED-E's first audio log. Inventory Notes * She carries the unique sawed-off shotgun, Big Boomer. * To the west of her place you can find a mountain line, search north of that and you will eventually find a shack with no marker called Gibson's shack. This shack is part of I Could Make You Care. * She tends to have a high number of caps available (initially 2000; 12,000 or more late in the game) making her a good place to walk to if over-encumbered nearby (such as after completing "We Are Legion") or just looking to sell junk. * She often stocks the components for the weapon repair kit. * It is implied in dialogue related to Nothin' But a Hound Dog that she may have had a whiskey-induced intimate encounter with Doctor Henry in their younger days while on a caravan together. * The chair Old Lady Gibson sits on is actually the missing 'O' from the sign at the REPCONN test site. When hovering over it, the prompt will say 'Sit REPCONN "O" Chair'. * If the player attacks one of Old Lady Gibson's dogs while she is inside, she will not be hostile when the player enters her house. Appearances Old Lady Gibson appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs She has a pair of duplicate casino edition caravan cards, if you buy both the game will crash but if you only buy one the game will continue and the extra card will disappear from her inventory. | It appears that if you come to Gibson Scrap Yard and talk to Old Lady Gibson before obtaining ED-E, she will not give you the unique dialogue options required to continue the quest, and ED-E merely ignores her. Use console command to reset the dialogues and continue the quest. | Old Lady Gibson may stop giving you caps for any items that you sell to her. The items will disappear from your inventory, but no caps will appear in their place. The items will not appear in her sell screen or inventory, either. | If your quest marker leads you to Helios One Solar Array area it may point you to the ground meaning that you may have killed Old Lady Gibson. The only way to finish the quest is to return to her garage and obtain the thrust control components from one of the containers. Note that the quest marker will be stuck in place and will not show you back to the garage. Simply ignore it, get the components from her garage, and the quest will update from there. | At some point later in the game fast traveling to Gibson Scrap Yard may cause there to be a Legionary Assassin sitting outside in Old Lady Gibson's seat. She will still come out in the morning but will stand near the door. If you fast travel away and back again you will find Old Lady Gibson is now seated and the assassin is now standing beside her. When she goes to bed at night he will sit again. It is unknown if he will ever leave. | Occasionally, when she is inside eating, Old Lady Gibson will become invisible, but still able to interact with the player. | Occasionally when leaving Helios One through the room near Fantastic, you will find Old Lady Gibson and her dogs accompanied by several mole rats, all hostile. Loading the auto save will get rid of her however. Also if you walk around a bit you'll bump into invisible items that came from the Gibson Scrap Yard. | Before any patches when you ask Old Lady Gibson to repair an item the console will crash and freeze. | Occasionally when Old Lady Gibson is killed while sleeping her body will appear on the opposite side of the room. | When you talk to her with ED-E, and she activates his Enclave data, she will be gone the next time you come to see her. She could just pop up after that at HELIOS 1 but it is not for sure. This can be very annoying because you will not be able to buy or sell anything to her ever again. | Sometimes when trying to sell an item to Gibson, your item will be removed from your inventory, but you will not receive the caps. This can cost players lots of money if they don't make sure the caps are being received. | If you kill her and steal the key, then take her items from her safe, she will shout "Don't take that!". | Old Lady Gibson can appear walking in mid air and then land on the ground between Helios One and Camp Forlorn Hope. | When using the repair option when talking to her it is possible for the game to freeze. | Occasionally after you kill Old Lady Gibson she will not have the Big Boomer in her inventory. }} Gallery Gibson O Chair.jpg|Old Lady Gibson sitting on her REPCONN "O" chair Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Gibson scrap yard characters de:Alte Lady Gibson es:Anciana Gibson ru:Мамаша Гибсон uk:Матуся Ґібсон